He Didn't Have To Be: Getting Acquainted
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Sequel to The Strongest Man


  
  
  
  
  
Title: He Didn't Have To Be I - Getting Acquainted   
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@Y...  
Rating: PG  
Classification: (Harm/Mac)  
Spoilers: Season 4  
Summary: Sequel to The Strongest Man.   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own JAG or any of the  
characters. Although I did create Kerri Roberts and  
Jacob Austin Mackenzie.  
  
Author's Note: I would read The Strongest Man first,  
but you don't need to.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Mackenzie Residence  
Alexandria, Va.  
  
  
Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie checked her appearance  
in the hall mirror for the final time before  
answering the door. Dressed in a pair of black  
jeans and a low cut black top she went and opened  
the door to reveal her friend from long ago Captain  
Harmon Rabb Jr. leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Hey" Mac stated running her hands down her  
jeans to remove the sweat that had formed there.  
  
"Hey" Harm repeated back.  
  
"Come in. I just want to check with Jacob one  
more time before we leave." Mac moved and allowed  
Harm to enter her new apartment. Mac quickly shut  
the door after he entered and walked down the hall  
and disappeared into a room. Harm followed and  
peered into the small room that had been decorated  
in dinosaurs.  
  
  
Mac entered her son's room and saw him playing  
with his legos along with his sitter Jenny. When  
Jacob saw his mother enter his room he jumped up  
from his spot on the floor and ran over and hugged  
her leg. Mac moved Jacob away from her leg and bent  
down to look at him.   
  
"Jacob mommy's leaving now."  
  
"Okay." Jacob sniffled. He knew long ago not to  
ask if he could go with his mommy out on her dates.   
Most men didn't t like him. "Will you tuck me in  
tonight?" Jacob asked in his young voice.  
  
"Not tonight buddy. When I get back you'll be  
asleep, but I promise to make it up to you  
tomorrow."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"How about giving mommy a big hug?" Mac said and  
Jacob launched his small body into Mac's waiting  
arms. Harm looked in the room at that time and saw  
Mac hugging her small child. Jacob also saw him and  
buried his head further into his mom's shoulder. Mac  
looked up and saw Harm standing in the doorway.  
  
"Jacob mommy's gotta go now." Mac released her  
son who whipped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Who's that?" Jacob pointed to Harm.  
  
Harm stepped into the room and bent down to  
Jacob's level. "I'm Harm and you must be Jacob?"  
Harm stuck out his giant hand and Jacob reluctantly  
took his hand.  
  
"I want to thank you for letting me borrow your   
mommy for tonight." Harm smiled. "How about next  
weekend we all go somewhere together? That way I can  
get to know you"  
  
"Okay" Jacob still was a little scared of the  
larger man.   
  
Harm and Mac quietly walked through the  
apartment and left.  
  
  
Movie Palace  
Alexandria, Va.  
  
  
"Did you see when Mel Gibson told Meg Ryan that  
he never really loved her and that he was just  
'havin' fun'" Mac made a tough man gesture. "She  
showed the emotions so well."  
  
"I guess." Harm replied throwing the popcorn and  
cokes in the trash can.  
  
"You guess? Didn't you even watch it?"  
  
"Well I guess I was a little distracted by how  
much you ate" Harm referred to the extra large  
popcorn they shared and Mac had a large root beer  
and a box of Gobstobers and Jr. Mints.  
  
"Sorry, but I didn't have time for a long lunch  
today."  
  
"How about grabbing something to eat then?"  
  
"I say let's go." Harm and Mac walked to Harm's  
car and they left.   
  
It was past one o'clock when Mac finally arrived  
back at her apartment and just as she expected Jacob  
was lying on top of Jenny who was laying on the  
couch both asleep with the TV blasting some late  
night talk show.  
  
Mac woke Jenny up and paid her while Harm  
carried Jacob to bed that was still asleep.  
  
"What are you doing next weekend?" The question  
came up from Harm when he walked back into the  
living room after putting Jacob to bed.  
  
"Nothing why?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you'd let me take you  
and Jacob to the circus that's in town." Harm  
pleaded with his eyes.  
  
"Harm there's no way you can get tickets. I've  
been trying for months because Jacob want's to go."  
Harm started to protest but Mac stopped him. "If you  
can get tickets, which I know you can't, we'll go  
with you."  
  
"It's a date then." Harm smiled and lightly  
kissed Mac on the cheek before leaving.   
  
  
Thursday   
Harm's Office  
Pentagon  
  
  
Harm was seated in his office when his CO  
Admiral William Harrison walked into his office and  
took a seat across from Harm's desk.  
  
"Thanks anyway." Harm hung up the phone and let  
out a sigh. Cradling his head in his hands he  
looked up when he heard someone enter his office.   
Harm started to stand at attention when Admiral  
Harrison motioned for him to stay seated.  
  
"Problems Harm?"  
  
"More that you know, sir?"  
  
"What's the problem?" His CO asked. Admiral  
Harrison really like this Rabb guy. He had all the  
potential to become a fine naval leader one of these  
days.  
  
"I don't want to bother you sir. It's just some  
trouble getting some tickets."  
  
"Don't tell me you want Backstreet Boys."  
  
"No" Both harm and his CO laughed. "My best  
friend's son is wanting to go to the circus that's  
in town, but she can't get tickets and I've tried  
all week. What' so damn great about a bunch of  
clowns and monkeys?" Harm asked then her realized  
that he said that in front of his CO. "I'm sorry  
sir, but his is really important to him and I want  
to do everything to make him happy."  
  
"It's alright Harm. What's this boy mean to you  
besides being your best friend's son?"  
  
"Sir you know from my record that I was  
stationed at Falls Church JAG office. Anyway while  
there I got really close to my partner, Mac. We  
become best friends and then I got transferred and  
we sort of lost touch. So I came back to Washington  
ten years later and I learned that she has a son,  
Jacob who is five. Mac and I have started a  
romantic relationship and Jacob, her son, doesn't  
like me much. So..."  
  
"So you want to get on his good side by taking  
him to the circus."  
  
"No sir. Yes I want to take him to the circus,  
but not to get on his good side. I want to take him  
because he really wants to go and I sense that he's  
had a lot of disappointment in his life."  
  
"Where have you tired?"  
  
"Everywhere. I've called the ticket master, the  
stadium, I've even tried scalpers, but everybody as  
already sold all of them."  
  
"What would you say if I could get you tickets?"  
  
"Sir?" Harm asked not understanding what his CO  
was saying.  
  
"I bought five tickets for my niece, her  
husband, and their three kids, but they couldn't  
make it. I was going to place an ad in the paper,  
but how would you like to have them?"  
  
"Sure sir. How much do I owe you?" Harm asked as  
the older man pulled five tickets out from his  
wallet.  
  
"Nothing. Just think of them as a welcome home  
gift. By the way do you have two more kids that  
could go with you?"  
  
"I think I'll ask my godson and his sister if  
they would like to go now that you mentioned it  
sir."  
  
"Alright. Have a nice trip son." The Admiral  
left and Harm placed a call to JAG Headquarters in  
Falls Church.   
  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Va.   
  
  
"Ma'am there's a call for you on line two." the  
Gunny told Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie.  
  
"Thank you Gunny." Mac reached for the phone.  
"Hello?"  
  
"Don't make planes for Saturday."  
  
"Why?" Mac asked her caller.  
  
"I have five tickets to the circus."  
  
"Harm how did you and why did you get five  
tickets?" Mac asked.  
  
"Well my CO Admiral Harrison bought five tickets  
for his niece,but she, her husband, and their kids  
can't make it and he gave them to me."  
  
"He gave them to you."  
  
"Yeah, he said it was some kind of welcome home  
gift and as for the other two tickets I thought we  
could ask AJ and Kerri. What do you think?"  
  
"I think you better show up on time, Flyboy."  
  
"Don't worry I will and why don't you ask Bud or  
Harriet if the kids want to go."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you Saturday. Bye." Mac was  
about to hang up the phone when she heard Harm's  
voice.  
  
"I love you, bye." Mac was about to reply when  
she heard the phone go dead.  
  
  
Saturday  
Mackenzie Residence  
Alexandria, Va.   
  
  
Harm watched as Mac finished getting ready to go  
to the circus. Harm arrived early so they would have  
plenty of time to go over to Bud and Harriet's and  
pick up AJ and Kerri.  
  
"I'm ready let's go. Jacob" Mac called and the  
five year old dark headed boy came running out of  
his room and jumped on Harm.   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Harm."  
  
"No problem." Harm smiled. No matter what he  
tried to do Jacob would not call him Harm only Mr.  
Harm.  
  
"Let's go." Harm led Jacob and Mac out to his  
new SUV.  
  
Mac finished strapping Jacob in and climbed into  
the front seat to go pick up AJ and Kerri.  
  
  
Roberts Residence  
Arlington, Va.   
  
  
"Uncle Harm." a small blond headed girl ran to  
the door and threw herself into Harm's arms when she  
opened the door.  
  
"Hey Kerri." Harm picked up the tiny seven year  
old girl and spun her around. Even though Harm lived  
in Texas Bud and Harriet told Kerri about Uncle the  
hot shot pilot and lawyer. "You ready?"  
  
"Yep. AAAAJJJJJJJJJ" Kerri yelled while Harm  
wanted to cover his ears.  
  
"Kerri be quiet. I'm right here." AJ called  
coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Alright kids let's go." Harm took the kids  
outside with the promise to Bud and Harriet that  
they would have them home by bedtime even though it  
was a weekend.  
  
  
Mackenzie Residence  
Alexandria, Va.   
Five months later  
  
  
Harm was seated on the couch waiting for Mac to  
come back from tucking Jacob into bed. They had  
just been to go see the newest Disney movie. For  
the past five months all Harm did was play with  
Jacob and spend time with him. Of course he spent a  
lot of time with Mac. Life was great for all of  
them. Jacob had a father figure, Mac had her best  
friend back along with a little more and Harm also  
had his best friend wrapped up in his girlfriend.  
  
"Hey I thought you'd be gone by now." Mac said  
walking back into the room, snapping Harm out of his  
thoughts.  
  
"Actually I want to talk to you about  
something..."  
  
"About Jacob's father." Mac stated more than  
asked.  
  
"No although that has crossed my mind I don't  
care. What I want to ask you is..." Harm trailed off  
as he reached into his pocket and go down on one  
knee. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Mac was shocked. She knew Harm was a great and  
far from normal guy. He took down armed gunmen,  
fought for truth and justice, and now he wanted to  
be a father to a boy that wasn't even his. Or did  
he?  
  
"Harm..." Mac started and pulled Harm up from  
his knees and on to the couch. "I want you to know  
that when you get me you also get that little boy  
who is asleep in that room. Are you prepared to  
have us both?"  
  
"I'm shocked that you even have to ask. Mac I  
couldn't love that little boy any more if he was my  
own. I know that when we marry that he will be my  
son and that everything I do will effect him some  
how and I'm ready for that. All I want to do is  
spend my life with you, Jacob and anybody else that  
might come along. So will you marry me?"  
  
"Harm...yes...I'll marry you." Mac whispered so  
low that Harm almost didn't hear her.  
  
Harm slowly moved in for a slow passionate kiss  
then moved away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mac asked fearing that he  
finally realized what he was getting himself into.  
  
"Tomorrow is Monday and I have an early day.   
And don't you think that I'll come to my senses and  
realized what I'm getting myself into because I  
already know that I'm getting ready to be the  
happiest man on this earth." harm softly kissed her  
lips as he read her mind. "Love you"  
  
"Love you too." Mac declared then closed the  
door and leaned against it thinking that soon she'd  
be Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr. On the other side Harm  
leaned against the door thinking soon he'd be  
married to Sarah Mackenzie and a father to Jacob.  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*******************************************  
  
I'm thinking about writing this as a series. So if  
you want to know more about Jacob's, Harm's and  
Mac's life together give me feedback and  
maybe...just maybe I'll let you know about Jacob's  
father. Or if you want me to shut up just tell me to.  
  
  
Amanda  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
Do You Yahoo!?  
Get Yahoo! Mail – Free email you can access from anywhere!  
http://mail.yahoo.com/  
  
  
  



End file.
